


Match Maker Makkachin

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Fluff, M/M, after episode 7, did they kiss?? or not, i really need to know, instructions unclear i wrote a fic, it was like 3am, yuri being akward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He could hear his coache's soft snores from the door of his and his coach's conjoined rooms and it reminded the 23 year old skater of the afternoon's events.Crying, Skating and almost-kissed by victor were too much for Yuuri in one day.-Or you know, the fic where victor's poodle is fed up of them hopelessly pining for each other...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Uh... it's my second fic? hopefully you like it! I wasn't sure if they kissed or not so uh in this fic they didn't...
> 
> You can scream at me on my tumblr if you want: https://sapphire-teardrop.tumblr.com/

Yuuri's heart felt like it would burst out of his chest at any moment now.

The flow of emotions that flew through him almost overwhelmed him.

Recalling the events of the day that just passed, Katsuki Yuuri, a skater with a low self esteem, was laying in bed. He could hear his coache's soft snores from the door of his and his coach's conjoined rooms and it reminded the 23 year old skater of the afternoon's events.

Crying, Skating and almost-kissed by victor were too much for Yuuri in one day.

He felt calm during his free skate but at the precise moment victor had Jump-Hugged him the rapid stream of realisation came to him. He had managed to keep a calm exterior while he was in public but as soon as he entered his hotel room he pretty much shirt-circuited.

\-------

Victor had fell asleep not long after changing and floping down on his bed with Makkachin snuggled up to his side.

But now, he felt the cold and empty abyss of a Makkachin-less bed.

Victor always had trouble sleeping alone so he decided to get a dog. But now, said dog was not there. As he slowly got up, rubbed his sleep-filled eyes and looked around the moonlight filled room, he noticed the slightly open door and realised his poodle must have gone to sleep with yuuri for some reason or another.

Yuuri. As soon as that name came to mind, Victor was smiling. Yuuri. Victor loved how whenever said boy spoke his name, it would send a small tingely feeling up his spine. Victor had never so much exeprienced real, romantic love. But according to the second definition of the word love in some american website named Urban dictionary or some thing, it was similar to what he felt for yuuri. As for the first Definition... That was just weird.

Victor was suddenly snapped back into reality by a quiet knocking on his door. Thinking it was Yuuri coming to ask for the bathroom ( their hotel room included 2 bathrooms but only a single toilet!) he called out;

"Yes?"

The door opened and Yuuri steped in followed by Makkachin, who uncharasticly had her head down.

"U-uh Makkachin peed in my bed, im going to sleep on the sofa so please keep him locked in..." Yuuri asked.

Victor, suprised that his, well trained dog, by the way, had did that. But realising that Yuuri had to sleep on the Uncomfy and rock hard couch saddened the russian. He was suddenly hit with a great idea;

"Why don't you sleep with me? I dont mind sharing a bed!" Exclamed The 27 year old.

"H-Huh?! Nonono it's fine the couch is fine!" Protested Yuuri, but victor wasn't having any of it.

Victor got up, grabbed Yuuri by the arm and sat down him on the bed.

"I won't take no for an answer, Yuuri!


End file.
